Love You For Another Night
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: What starts out as a movie date ends up as something more...Roy and Riza one-shot, rated M for sexual content and mature themes. LEMON!


Love You for Another Night…

**Author's Note: Here is the sequel to 'Love You for Tonight…'. As I fondly recall, Roy left Riza thinking "****…**_**I'll be seeing you again next week…**_**" this story takes place a week later and is rated M for Mature Audiences due to sexual content.**

* * *

Checking his wristwatch again, Roy Mustang made sure that he wasn't late again. He quickly smoothed back his dark hair, casually walking up the driveway to Riza's apartment. The glistening moon caught his eye and he smiled, thumbing something in the pocket of his jacket.

"Colonel! You're here early!"

Roy looked up to see Riza waiting for him in the doorway.

"How many times do I have to tell you; it's _Roy _when I come to see you on personal business," he smirked. He stared at Riza, eyes focused on her long legs that were exposed by her short, black dress. His eyes followed the length of her lean body, up to the v-neck where her cleavage was unconcealed; he could think of only one way to describe a woman like her:

Perfect.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Riza?" Roy grinned seductively.

It took Riza a moment to reply as her eyes were fixated on the Colonel. He had dressed simply with a pair of black pants and a tie with a white shirt and a black trench coat to match. Seeing him clothed in all those layers made Riza want to remove them.

She wondered why he had bothered dressing so formally for the occasion though; they were just staying at her house to watch a movie. Her golden eyes glanced down to glide over her own clothes, noticing that they too seemed a little formal.

"Riza?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Roy, please come in," Riza invited the Colonel into her home and closed the door behind him. She locked the door, bolting it shut so that they would remain uninterrupted.

Leaning against the doorway to the living room, Roy waited for Riza to join him. He smirked when he saw her walking down the hallway. Oh god, she was simply breathtaking. She had to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen; the dress hugged her divine body and just looking at her made his mouth water. He was such a sucker for a pretty woman.

A casual smirk spread across his lips. "Tell me, Riza, you don't really plan on watching that movie, do you?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, behave yourself."

About an hour later, they were snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie. Roy yawned as the movie seemed to go on and on and on. Honestly, he couldn't have cared less about the thing. His eyes kept sneaking down Riza's front, eyes prying as he resisted down anything that might make her upset. He couldn't ruin it now!

Pretending to be interested in the movie, Riza impatiently waited for Roy to do something. She hadn't expected him to be so tolerant of her; truthfully, she hoped that he would've tried to start something by _now_! She edged a little closer to him, her elbow accidentally digging into his side. Roy made a little grunt and Riza quickly apologized.

Roy frowned; was he staring too much? Is _that_ why she elbowed him? He couldn't be sure as the movie continued playing. He watched Riza's golden eyes, absorbed in thought and looked back down her gorgeous body. How could he _not_ stare?

A little embarrassed about elbowing Roy, Riza snuck a quick peek at him from underneath her long lashes. What was he looking at? The movie? No; _her_. She blushed and took in a deep breath; maybe she ought to be the one to start it.

Clearly, Roy was far too dense to see what she wanted.

With a little sigh, Riza jumped up from the couch and strolled over to the television set. Roy watched longingly as she bent down to shut it off. Her dress reached up higher, almost revealing her ass. Roy took in a deep breath as he wondered what she was doing.

"Riza?" He began unbuttoning his collar, getting hot.

She glanced back at him.

"You know Roy, neither of us is really paying attention to the movie," Riza smiled gently, taking her hair down and allowing the golden waves to tumble down her shoulders. "Why don't we just do something else?" She reached up to one of the straps on her dress and pulled it down a little. She grinned at Roy again and pressed the button on the television control panel.

The room went dark.

Squinting in the black abyss, eyes trying to get adjusted to the darkness, Roy suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck. A pair of luscious red lips pressed against his and he immediately clasped the soft face which was his for the night.

Holding the exquisite Riza in his arms, Roy locked lips with her, kissing her lips hungrily. She tasted so sweet and delicate, yet her mouth was strong and hard. He smiled against her kiss, holding her slender waist between his hands. She kissed him harder and he grinned.

"Easy Riza," he murmured, his voice deep and loving as Riza pulled away for a moment.

"Roy?"

"Oh, who am I kidding? Kiss me Riza," Roy chuckled, attacking her open mouth again. His tongue shot into her mouth, and he could feel her surprise as she clawed at his chest, ripping the tie away and throwing it to the floor. He chuckled again. "My, my; vicious."

"Hnn," Riza licked her way around his mouth with her tiny tongue. She then shoved against him, inciting lustful desire within the Colonel's chest. He grinned upon feeling Riza's breasts press against himself and kissed her again, harder, tackling her onto the couch.

Hitting her head with a light thud, Riza fell onto her back with Roy slamming her against the couch. She winced at the slight pain, feeling suddenly lightheaded as Roy rammed his lips back into hers, kissing her mouth continually until she was gasping for air.

"R-Roy!" Riza exclaimed, taking in a swift breath of the cool air.

Smirking, the Colonel licked over her lips and began kissing down her inclined neck. Riza moaned softly in approval, pushing against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Roy grinned as his tongue savored the sweet taste in the hollow of her throat.

"Ah, dear, dear Riza," Roy whispered, "you are my reason for living…"

Drawing in a deep breath, Riza could feel Roy's hands tracing down her thighs, giving them a tender squeeze; when she didn't moan the first time he squeezed a little harder and she gave him the satisfaction of hearing her sensational cry.

How the Colonel loved her perfect body!

Moving his lips over Riza's collar bone, Roy stopped to gnaw lightly, sucking on her skin until it bled. Riza threw her head back at this strange painful pleasure and moaned, her blond hair falling behind her back. Roy smiled against her skin as she brought her hands to the back of his head to run her fingers through his hair. He chuckled; he was beginning to work up a sweat.

Unbuttoning his shirt all the way, Roy threw it off behind him, allowing it to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor atop his tie. Riza's eyes widened as she studied his muscled body, fingers reaching up to play across his abdomen; he was a work of art; his body was divine.

Just as she had always dreamed.

"Oh Roy!" Riza whispered.

"Shh," he hushed her, putting a finger to her lips which he quickly replaced with his own.

Bringing both hands to Riza's shoulders, Roy slipped off the falling shoulder straps. Riza blushed as she felt a sudden breeze sweep up her stomach and up to her breasts as Roy whipped the tiny dress off and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

Straddling Riza's prone body, Roy kissed her awaiting lips again before trailing kisses back down her throat to her breasts. He eyed the bra in the darkness and ran his tongue around the shell. Riza held back a gasp and shut her eyes tightly, body stiffening.

Roy smiled at this. "Are you shy? Riza?"

She nodded; what else could she do?

"Don't worry," Roy reassured her, "I'll only be as rough as you please."

"Then make it as rough as _you _please."

Roy blinked and looked up; he could tell that Riza was smiling at him. He grinned.

"Then let's make this a night to never forget, Lieutenant."

Reaching behind Riza was steady hands, Roy searched for the clasp for her bra, cool fingers playing up her spine to incite little gasps and pleasurable sensations within Riza. He eventually found the clasp and unhitched it, releasing her from her bonds. Roy kissed between her breasts again, and nudged the bra with his nose. Riza tensed.

"Roy," she moaned, "please, just get rid of it _now_…"

"Hmph," Roy smirked. "As you wish."

Removing the bra with ease and with no resistance from Riza, Roy swept it off of her body and onto the clothes pile on the floor. Riza felt a whoosh of air brush up past her ample breasts. Her nipples rose into the air and she caught her breath as Roy began to study her delicate body.

"Riza, Riza, Riza…" He ran his fingers over her breasts, causing her to feel little jolts of pleasure as he did so. "You are so _beautiful_…"

With that, he pressed his lips against her breasts, which heaved against him, and traced his tongue over her until reaching her nipple. Riza moaned loudly as his mouth clamped around her taut peak; he began rolling it with his tongue and Riza moaned louder and louder and louder, as his rolling turned to sucking; with his other hand, he fondled her other breasts, pulling at her nipple and making sure that she was getting as worked up as he was.

Riza felt excitable sensations whelming up inside of her, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She gasped again as Roy drew her tight nipple into his mouth and then out. Oh god; it felt so wonderful; so uncontrollable; so unstoppable; no, _he _was unstoppable. She groaned again in pure ecstasy, lips opening to release sounds unheard to her before this.

Kneading her soft flesh, Roy hungrily continued to suckle, all other noise drowned out by Riza's moans. He soon switched breasts and continued caressing and fondling them, driving Riza insane. She could feel her panties becoming saturated.

"Roy!"

The Colonel smiled at her response and allowed his hand not fondling her breast to drop to her waist. He swept his fingers over her hip bone, causing her to gasp in pleasure, and then removed her panties. Riza felt a breeze run between her legs and her body jerked forward.

Now, she was naked.

"R-Roy!" she gasped.

Roy unbuttoned his pants and Riza could hear him unzipping them as he slowly took them off with one hand, still kneading Riza's breast. She caught her breath as she felt his body lean against hers for a moment. Her heart pounded upon feeling his hard length press against her leg. She wrapped her fingers around his member, fondling it and smiling lightly as it hardened in her hands. She gave it a small squeeze and listened eagerly to the Colonel gasp.

"Riza," Roy whispered her name in ecstasy. "I love you so much…"

"I love you more," Riza replied, stroking his firm member.

Roy could feel the heat beginning to pool in his groin. "Is that so?"

With a knowing smirk, Roy shifted around and Riza smiled, ready for the next and final pleasure that would be granted to her. She carefully helped Roy guide himself into her, and she lurched forward upon feeling his length enter her woman spot. She released a cry.

"Roy!"

"Come on Riza," he urged, feeling himself slip inside her as he sank against her body on the couch. "Let's do this. Together."

"Oh Roy! Roy! _Roy_!"

A surge of painful pleasure entered Riza as Roy began forcing his way into her tight hole. She moaned and groaned as he began thrusting in and out of her with strong thrusts, each one more forceful, each one more pleasurable, until he was wholly inside her. She was unaware of her own delighted cries.

"Roy!"

"Mmm…oh…Riza…"

"Ah! Oh! Harder! Roy! Faster!"

"Ahh…mmm…oh Riza…"

Once inside her, Roy continued pumping and thrusting; his temples were throbbing, and he could feel the perspiration dripping down the side of his face. He knew he would release at any moment, and sure enough, he ejaculated his seed inside Riza. She bit back a moan and felt him moving inside of her, and then, almost too quickly, she felt him withdraw from her.

Both of them were panting.

"C-Colonel!" Riza gasped, lungs pumping hard. "Oh my god…oh my…god…"

"Breathe Riza, love, breathe," Roy panted, falling beside her.

The two lay nude upon the couch, clinging to each other. Riza's eyesight was dizzy and she had never before felt so weak and vulnerable. Her body ached, but in a pleasurable sort of way. She kissed the Colonel's lips again.

"Roy…I love you…" Riza whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Roy felt the beautiful woman snuggle against him and smiled himself. Maybe he would just stay over for the night; after all, why not? He kissed the top of Riza's blond head and seized a blanket from the top of the couch, draping it over their bodies. Riza moaned his name in her sleep, her voice almost a whimper. He grinned tiredly.

"Oh Riza…Riza…Riza…you are the only woman that I could ever love this much…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
